Laces are the most common device used in the closure of various types of footwear and may be used in a variety of other contexts for closing apertures in clothing or other items including a fabric-like or leather-like component. Existing laces have a variety of disadvantages, including that they must be tied and untied in order to remove and put on the shoe.